El prejuicio
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Post-Avengers. El prejuicio de Thor no permitió ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Loki hasta que un acto de furia hizo que se volviera tarde


**Discaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Marvel y Disney.**

 **Ok, esto me ocurrió mientras dormía, aunque terminó siendo algo completamente diferente. si es que hay alguien por ahí que lo lee, disfrútelo, y por favor dejen review para saber sus opiniones, quiera o no me importa saberlo**

* * *

La ira había sido invadida por toda la habitación.

Por poco el dios del trueno desata un estruendoso trueno por cada grito que profanaba. Esta vez no dejaré escapar tus errores, se dijo, Thor no paraba de gritarle incoherencias a su hermano. Estaba herido.

Por otro lado, Loki parecía sereno, escuchando con calma cada reclamo, a pesar de que hasta cierto punto carecía de importancia.

Tenía claro el porqué del comportamiento de su "hermano"; fingió su muerte, fue a Midgard para acabar con él con un ejército completo. Esto por supuesto era para sorprenderlo, pero nunca creyó que Thor reaccionaría de esa forma a pesar de ser un completo sentimental.

Detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento cuando los gritos se convirtieron en susurros.

– Creí haberte perdido – dijo bajando los hombros al igual que su furia. Loki alzó la ceja cruzando los brazos. Ahora si llegó su etapa sentimental, pensó.

Esperó por varios segundos alguna otra cursilería de su parte pero sólo notó la mirada triste de Thor. Suspiró fastidiado bajando los brazos, prefería su etapa furiosa que esta.

– ¡No me mires de esa forma, Loki! – los gritos volvieron, Thor se acercó a su hermano acorralándolo contra la esquina.

– Deja de ser un chillón, ¿quieres?; si, fingí mi muerte, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque estaba harto de ti y tus complejidades de ser rey. –

– ¡Oh! ¿Y acaso eso no fue lo que fuiste a hacer en Midgard? ¿Gobernarla a tu antojo sólo por tus caprichos? –

– ¿Caprichos dices? Sabes que merezco ser algo mejor que ser el falso hermano del escandaloso Thor – señaló fastidiado – soy más inteligente y astuto que tú, además, ¿Qué acaso eso no fue lo que tu hiciste en Jotunheim? ¿Para acabar con ellos tal y como yo lo hice en tu amada tierra? –

– No es lo mismo, Loki – respondió resignado, acercándose aún más

– ¡Pero por supuesto que es lo mismo! La única diferencia es que yo no soy el hijo único y consentido de Odín heredero al trono – Loki siempre había estado celoso de la forma en que Odín lo excluía en sus planes.

– ¡Supéralo! Y no niegues que Odín fue tu padre, él te crio –

– Él nunca me crio, estaba más ocupado en hacerte su orgulloso heredero quejumbroso –

Thor suspiró, ya estaba harto de las mismas quejas de su hermano – déjate de tonterías, él es tu padre tanto como yo soy tu hermano –

Loki no lo escuchó, pues ahora fue su turno de gritar y reclamar incoherencias. A diferencia de Loki, Thor no tenía la paciencia de escuchar ni una sola balbuceada. Desvió la mirada intentando ignorarlo pero fue inútil.

Decidido, prefirió callarlo, por la mirada brusca que recibió Loki por parte de su hermano esperaba que éste le diera una bofetada. Más no fue así.

Loki abrió los ojos exaltado para luego cerrarlos cuando sintió los labios de Thor en los suyos. Su mente se congeló, imposible de analizar lo que estaba pasando. Thor, su "hermano", le estaba besando.

Su primera reacción fue quitárselo de encima y golpearlo por tal acto, pero ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza en sus brazos para empujar el pecho de Thor, su hermano ya se había encargado de arrebatarle los brazos para evitarlo. De pronto, Loki sintió como una lengua fue invadida en su boca para hacer más profundo el beso, Loki gruñó furioso forcejeándose queriéndose zafar del agarre, pero el dios del trueno es muy fuerte para apretarlo aún más e invadir sus labios.

Esto ya estaba fuera de control, Loki ya no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por el beso, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Correspondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo e intenso; Thor se sorprendió cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano entrando a su juego macabro, se aferró más a los brazos de Loki queriendo que esto nunca termine.

Tras unos minutos perdidos en el beso, por fin se separaron exaltados. Se miraron por unos segundos esperando que el otro dijera algo. Nada. Tan sólo sus respiraciones aceleradas se escuchaban. Thor miró claramente los ojos de Loki que tenían una mirada seductora y victoriosa, que venían acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa ladeada relamiéndose los labios. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su hermano lanzándose de nuevo sobre él en busca de otro beso.

Besos más salvajes junto con mordida y lamidas por parte de Loki fue lo que recibió Thor. No pudo evitar gruñir cuando Loki se zafó de su agarre para tomar su cuello y acercarse más. Loki caminó para atrás llevándose a su hermano con él hasta llegar a la pared. El dios del trueno perdió los estribos cuando Loki por centésima vez mordió su labio inferior gruñendo una vez más para tomarlo por las costillas e inclinarse para besar su cuello.

Loki por supuesto aceptó ladeando la cabeza para darle más por donde tomar. Suspiró profundo cuando los labios bruscos tocaron su piel; se aferró al cuello del otro para luego tomarlo de la barbilla para volverlo a besar. Morderlo más fuerte provocó que Thor gimiera ronco y lo tomara por la cadera para luego voltearlo; esto lo tomó en sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción. Cuando sintió las manos gruesas de Thor queriendo bajarle sus pantalones Loki frunció el ceño a saber lo que planeaba.

– No lo hagas, Thor – gruñó volteando su cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos.

Thor hizo caso omiso y jaló los cabellos de Loki una vez que bajó sus pantalones – cállate – fue todo lo que respondió.

El menor soltó un quejido cuando escuchó que Thor también bajó sus pantalones. Intentó voltearse pero una mano la detuvo aferrándola contra la pared.

– Dije que no – repitió sintiendo incomodidad su cara tan cerca de la pared. En esta ocasión Thor no respondió, tan sólo escuchó un escupitajo para luego sentir una mano semi húmeda en su entrada.

Thor sabía que sólo se fingía incomodidad, Loki es lo suficiente fuerte para poder zafarse con facilidad si éste realmente no quería esto. No sintió culpa en ese caso, menos cuando se permitió penetrar sus dedos y gritar sorprendido.

No sabía si Loki había gritado de dolor o placer, pero al escucharlo perdió la paciencia, quería penetrarlo él, no sus dedos. Así que se dejó de preparaciones y sacó sus dedos inmediatamente para remplazarlo con su miembro.

– Thor, en serio, no quiero esto – soltó demasiado tarde. Al sentir la cabeza dura en su tarde sabía que ya nada lo iba a detener. No sintió placer, sólo dolor. Él nunca había hecho algo como esto, no estaba listo.

Apretó sus ojos tanto como sus músculos de su interior cuando Thor lo penetró por completo escuchando un gruñido. No es como si Loki no quisiera tener sexo con Thor, ha tenido momentos donde es lo único que deseaba de él (sobre todo cuando lo estaba besando hace un instante), pero vio algo en Thor que jamás había visto, un toque de furia en sus movimientos hizo que le temiera arrepintiéndose de haberlo besado siquiera.

Pero todo se salió de control todo, Loki se aferró a la pared cuando Thor comenzó a embestirlo.

– Thor, por favor, para – se quejó Loki. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue otro jalón de cabelló y una lamida en su oreja.

– Basta, Loki, sólo disfrútalo – le susurró.

¿Disfrutarlo? Tal vez si lo estarían haciendo en otra ocasión y con suma preparación lo estaría disfrutando. Gruñó contra la pared cuando Thor aceleró las embestidas.

– me estás lastimando, imbécil –

– si es así, quítame – no sabía si tomarlo como burla o como reto.

Esto ya no estaba bien, pensó Loki, su hermano nunca lo lastimaría de esta forma. Muy en el fondo sabe que Thor lo ama con locura como para hacerle esto. A pesar de que Thor le "diera" la libertad de quitarse de encima, no lo hizo; y no fue porque lo estaba disfrutando, era porque estaba aceptando el castigo por lo que hizo en Midgard. Tal vez si acepto esto, se dijo, no me encerrarán en prisión.

Las embestidas siguieron. Por un momento Loki creyó que esto durará mucho tiempo, pero justo cuanto eso pasó por su mente, Thor le aceleró desenfrenadamente para luego venirse. Loki gruñó cuando dio el último golpe dejando esparcir su semen en su interior. Al menos todo terminó.

Thor se salió del interior de Loki viendo restos de semen en él. Se subió los pantalones y notó que Loki seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada baja.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de culpa por lo que le hizo, le quedó muy claro que Loki no le gustó.

– Ven – llamó a su hermano menor intentarlo enderezarlo. Loki dio un salto al sentir la mano en su hombro – oh vamos, no es que te haya violado, enderézate – se repitió la palabra violado en su mente, no quería realmente creer que eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuidadosamente Loki se subió sus pantalones sintiendo punzadas en su trasero. Le dio una mirada seria cuando al fin se dio la vuelta – es curioso que lo digas – dijo al fin – porque eso fue exacto lo que me hiciste –

Thor se mordió el labio al escuchar sus palabras, tragó saliva y le respondió – bueno, te dije que podrías quitarte – se arrepintió de lo que dijo en cuanto se escuchó decirlo.

Loki dio una risa sarcástica con una sonrisa forzada – si claro – murmuró – pero no lo hice al ver que ya te gustó castigarme como una zorra. Porque eso merezco, ¿verdad? Me merezco la furia del dios del trueno incrustada en mi trasero para que me quede claro que no debo molestar a tus amiguitos vengativos, ¿no es así? ¡Merezco ser tu puta por no ser de su agrado, ni de ti, ni de tu preciado padre! – No pudo evitar sacar una lágrima al escupir su dolor – porque sé que eso soy para ti ahora, solo tu puta por no ser como ustedes quieren, por no ser la hermanita que está detrás de ti aplaudiéndote por tus estupideces –

Al ver lo que en realidad le afectaba a Loki, se arrepintió por completo por lo que le había hecho. No era justo para él, tal vez si era berrinchudo, pero no se merecía lo que le acaba de hacer. Tenía razón, él toda su vida estuvo a su sombra, esperando la aprobación de su padre.

– Lo lamento – fue todo lo que le pudo decir.

– Oh, claro. Ahora si muestras tu lado sentimental y arrepentimiento, ¿eh? ¿Pues dónde estabas hace 10 minutos? ¿Qué acaso te cegó tu lado de furia para castigarme de esta forma? – Dio una pausa para tragarse sus lágrimas, cerró sus ojos un momento en un suspiro intentando calmarse – mira, Thor – ya era demasiado tarde, su voz estaba quebrantada – de todas las cosas peores que llegué a pensar que me harías, nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto. No soy tu hermano, pero te amé como uno, incluso más que eso – jamás creyó que admitiría eso en voz alta, sin embargo lo hizo – Sé que no soy lo que quieres que sea, que me importa una mierda Midgard a diferencia tuya, pero al menos a ti nunca te hice daño, y creo que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo –

Por más que pudo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. A Thor le dolió verlo así, sobre todo por su confesión que le hizo. Ahora si se sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo que le hizo.

Se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo, a pesar de que se haya puesto a la defensiva terminó por aceptar sus brazos.

– De verdad lo siento, Loki. No sé qué me pasó. Debí haber parado, ni debí haberlo iniciado – Chilló en el hombro de Loki, mientras él sólo sollozaba – tal vez nunca me perdones, pero quiero decirte que también te amo más que un hermano; tal vez, tal vez me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento y la furia, pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – le declaró a su hermano.

Él en cambio no sabía que responder. Una parte de él quería alejarse y escapar y nunca volver a Asgard para ya no verlo; sin embargo, otra parte de él quería aceptar sus disculpas y dejar que esto quede como una lección para los dos, ya que le resultará imposible olvidarlo.

Al fin le respondió el abrazo, así como sus disculpas. Este si es el Thor que conozco, se dijo. Duraron así minutos que parecían eternas, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones que se fueron calmando.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Loki acarició la mejilla de Thor, él tenía razón, nunca tendrá el valor de hacerle daño – eres un imbécil – le dijo.

Thor le respondió con una sonrisa aunque automáticamente fue borrada – en serio lo siento por lo que te hice – repitió.

– Tranquilo, trato de convencerme de que no estuvo tan mal para no odiarte –

– No tienes que hacer eso –

– Pero quiero hacerlo – le respondió dándole un beso en los labios. Este no fue apresurado como la primera vez, tan solo fue un roce de labio – te amo –

– Yo también te amo – Contestó regalándole otro beso.

– Oye – llamó Loki después de besarlo – ¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora? –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– ¿Iré a prisión por lo que hice en tu amado lugar? – soltó al fin.

Thor dio un suspiro preocupado – Me temo que sí, Loki –

Loki rompió con el abrazo para alejarse – ¿Qué? – dijo en un susurro.

– Lo lamento, lo que hiciste allá tiene que ser pagado aquí –

Loki frunció el ceño sonriendo sarcásticamente – o sea que, ¿Lo que me acabas de hacer no fue suficiente castigo? Y si no fue castigo, ¿No crees que tú también mereces algo por lo que me hiciste? – Reclamó exaltado moviendo los brazos con frustración – lo digo porque por eso me dejé violar, para que me castigues por lo que sea que hice en tu estúpida tierra –

– Loki, no digas eso – íbamos bien, pensó, ahora le costará calmarlo – dije que lamento lo que te hice pero eso no te quitará el castigo –

– ¿Y el amor? ¿Ni siquiera por ser yo quien me acabas de decir que me amas me permitirás mandarme a esa maldita prisión? Sólo fueron palabras, lo sabía –

– Loki, yo… -

– ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero estar pudriéndome en la prisión a estar contigo – caminó hacía la puerta decidido de sus palabras - ¡Vamos! Se el maldito héroe y enciérrame enfrente de todos para que tengas tu victoria, vamos – de nuevo el dolor comenzaba a asomarse en sus palabras.

– Loki, por favor – Thor nunca se movió de su lugar, estaba muy dolido como para detenerlo. Además sabía que sería inútil.

– Cierra la boca y llévame a la celda, "hermano" – esto último lo dijo con énfasis entre dientes con furia – Sólo déjame decirte una cosa, hermano – se volteó para mirarlo una vez más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo – un día de estos, vas a necesitarme de mi ayuda. Ni siquiera tus coloridos amigos estarán ahí para hacerlo, hasta tu padre no querrá de ayudarte, y ahí es quien te darás cuenta cuanto te quieren todos ellos – su voz se quebrantaba cada vez más – y verás que fui el único en ser honesto contigo, Thor –

– ¡Loki! – ahora fue que quiso detenerlo pero era tarde para eso. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse de la habitación y supo que unos guardias lo detuvieron.

Bajó la mirada. Sabía que su padre no le sería capaz de aceptar su libertad si se lo pedía. No tenía opción.

Lo va a odiar por esto, y él también se va a odiar por lo que le hizo. No estaba seguro si eso último que le dijo Loki era verdad.

– Lo siento, Loki – susurró para sí mismo, sabiendo que Loki no está ahí para escucharlo, sin embargo continuó – Sé que nunca me vas a perdonar por esto, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo y haré lo posible de sacarte de esa prisión algún día – prometió.

Salió de la habitación a continuar con la sentencia de su hermano. No era lo correcto para Loki, pero lo era para Asgard y Midgard – Te prometo que no durarás ahí, Loki. Lo prometo –


End file.
